


i need you the most

by stylinshaw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, dan has a vivid imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinshaw/pseuds/stylinshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan manages to scare himself in the middle of the night by reading too many horror shorts, and Phil is the best boyfriend ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need you the most

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in january, and i just came across it, so i decided to post it. :D
> 
> title credit goes to where are ü now by jack ü and justin bieber. that song is so catchy, i s2g
> 
> disclaimer- not my boys!
> 
> hope you enjoy!! <3

Phil turns the TV off at ten past midnight. He leans his head on Dan’s shoulder as he scrolls through his tag on Tumblr.

“Are you,” Phil’s question is punctuated by a yawn. “Are you tired?”

Dan smiles. “Not particularly,” he says. “But _you_ definitely are, Mr. Sleepyhead.”

Phil lets out a soft laugh of agreement, before settling himself into the pillows. Dan stretches one of his arms out, pulling his boyfriend in.

“Do you want me to turn the light off?” he asks quietly. Phil nods.

“Yeah, please,” he mumbles, turning his face back into Dan’s side. Dan chuckles and reaches up to switch the light off, leaving his laptop as the only source of light in the room.

“Goodnight. Love you,” Phil says softly. Dan leans down and kisses the top of his lover’s head. “You too,” he responds, muffled by ebony hair.

There’s no reply, so Dan goes back to his dashboard. He’s pretty happy.

*

Dan’s not feeling very happy anymore. It’s two fifty, and the world has never seemed scarier.

Although, Dan reasons with himself, that is what happens when you read horror shorts in the middle of the night. You feel _afraid._

In any case, Dan figures he’s had enough internet for the day. He closes his laptop, setting it on the bedside table, and sinks into the bed, rolling towards Phil, who has made his own nest inside the sheets. Dan tugs at the corner of the duvet half-heartedly, pulling it over himself and closing his eyes.

However, the moment his eyelids fall shut, his mind goes into overdrive. Suddenly the ghost of a seven-year old Chinese girl is climbing into the window, shattering the glass. Dan flinches involuntarily, placing a hand on Phil’s back, assuring himself that he’s _fine_ and Phil’s _here._

This is fucking dumb. He’s _twenty-four._ He should be over this kind of thing by now.

But he’s _not._

“Bear?”

Dan lets out a small shriek, shifting closer to Phil and clutching at the duvet. A second later, he realizes Phil’s woken up.

“Oh, Dan,” Phil shakes his head in amusement, voice sleep-ridden. “Why do you always scare yourself like this?”

“It’s the _internet,_ Phil,” Dan complains. “The internet is making me do things.”

Phil huffs out a laugh, reaching out his arm and pulling Dan close. The effect is instantaneous; Dan feels safer already.

“Go to sleep, bear,” Phil murmurs. “I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

Dan reaches up and kisses Phil’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Phil doesn’t reply. Dan guesses he’s gone back to sleep, but it’s alright. Anything could happen, and he’d be okay, as long as Phil was with him.

He shuts his eyes.

*  
When Dan wakes up, it’s ten thirty. Phil’s still in the same spot, watching him.

“Why’re you watching me sleep?” Dan asks, not expecting an answer. He watches Phil sleep all the time. It’s sounds creepy and Edward Cullen-y, but in reality, it’s pretty natural.

“Dunno,” Phil mumbles. “You still scared?”

Dan scoffs. “ _Scared?_ ” he repeats incredulously. “I’m not scared of anything, Phil Lester.”

“Sure,” Phil smiles. Dan knows he’s thinking the same thing as him-it’s their secret.

Only theirs.

It’s ten thirty. Dan’s lying in bed with the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. He’s pretty happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [blog](http://altphan.tumblr.com) for dan and phil now!! feel free to check it out/talk to me!!
> 
> comments/kudos are LOVE! thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoyed!! :D <3


End file.
